Talk:Deltan
Excelsior Deltan This person isn't listed on the Excelsior crew list. Is there a screenshot anywhere we can use to add this? Logan 5 20:09, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Where is it stated that this is a Deltan?Capt Christopher Donovan 09:01, 21 May 2007 (UTC) ::When was this guy stated to be a Bolian? It does not need to be stated, it can be determined by appearance. --OuroborosCobra talk 14:40, 21 May 2007 (UTC) :I'm' sorry, but that's speculation...humans can be bald too. Besides, look at that picture carefully...the character in question has an enlarged cranium that is also differently shaped.Capt Christopher Donovan 19:33, 21 May 2007 (UTC) PNA-cite The sections Physiology, Personality, Culture were recently added to the article. Given the fact that we don't have that many on-screen appearances of Deltans, I doubt that all this is canon information. If it is, please cite your sources, otherwise it should be removed from the page. -- Cid Highwind 14:39, 13 Jan 2006 (UTC) Removed *(body hair): ... and (occasionally) a very thin layer of soft down along arms and legs. *Deltans are, on the average, slightly slimmer than Humans, and their cheekbones, eye shapes, and jawlines are slightly more symmetrical. *Non-Deltans do not always react well or predictably to a bath of physical and emotional support; among outworlders, Deltans can be stiffly formal until they form close friendships. *Delta IV's unpredictable tides and otherwise hospitable ecology combined to create a culture at once polyglot and unified; although many microcultures evolved on the planet's myriad islands, they could never remain isolated long enough to develop either xenophobia or devastating cultural advantages. To avoid inbreeding, the island-bound Deltans also developed a very open sexual culture; stranded mariners were often adopted into large group amours to blend genes more effectively. Brought together by ties of sex and geography, Deltans learned to get along with each other by necessity; with a nurturing planet and a low species birthrate, wars over resources were almost unknown. *... soon made war, and even serious emotionally-scarring argument, unthinkably impolite. Unlike other telepathic races, Deltans' strong pheromones made them physically unable to hide their emotions; the smell gave them away every time. Their culture evolved toward a global ideal of supportive, nurturing behavior based on time-honored Deltan sexual openness and a deeprooted sense of species and personal security that not even their encounters with the Andorians (and eventually the other starfaring cultures of the Beta Quadrant) could shake. :If someone knows of games, novels or reference books where this info is from, please be aware that we are only adding information from the episodes or movies to this article at this time, although we might be able to make reference to non-canon versions in other "background info" articles where Deltans are referenced (Worlds of the Federation, for example) -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 22:30, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) **I recognized the information from the Starfleet Operations Manual. I guess that's not canon. By the way, I don't have that manual/rpg book. I've just seen sample pages on the Net. But I'm really interested in its entry on the Betazoids. That's my favorite species. If anyone has the manual, could you please post some excerpts on the talk page of the Betazoid article? Please! -- Krevaner 06:26, 17 Jan 2006 (UTC) Deltan sexuality references Shouldn't the article mention, perhaps in a note, that in the revised version of the first movie, released on DVD as , director Robert Wise removed all references regarding the Deltan's sexuality or sexual behavior, by leaving out all scenes where it was implied or discussed? :I don't think its needed on this page, since even in the "revised canon" (from the DVD) we have mentions of Deltan sexuality from Enterprise. It would however, make a great note on the page for the TMP DVD. Jaz 06:29, 17 Jan 2006 (UTC) Removed Phase II info I've removed the following note: "In the fan based series Star Trek Phase II episode "The Child" "The Child" we see the strong parent child bond and their above average strength of Lt. Isel." --Defiant (talk) 09:01, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Removed info without citations I have removed the following background information, which has been tagged as needing citation for at least 4 years. If anyone can find sources, feel free to re-add with proper citations. See MA:CYS. . This included the Betazoids deriving their name from the Greek alphabet like the Deltans, the Betazoids' relatively very open attitude toward sexual activities, and the Betazoids having ESP (Extra Sensory Perception) capability.}} --Cleanse ( talk ) 02:17, September 30, 2017 (UTC)